Schulaufsatz 2
by ShinichiKudou
Summary: Eine neue Schulaufsatz-Story!


**Schulaufsatz ****2.0**

Die Stimmung war angespannt.

Seit dem letzten Aufsatz war gerademal eine Woche vergangen, und die ganze Klasse ahnte, dass heute die nächste Arbeit auf sie wartete. Und tatsächlich...

"Ohne um den heissen Brei herumzureden", sagte der Lehrer gegen Ende der Lektion und baute sich vor der Klasse auf. "Heute schreibt ihr einen kleinen Aufsatz über das letzte gelesene Buch. Eure Eindrücke, was euch gefallen oder nicht gefallen hat, und über das Ende. Mangas, Comics, Rezepte und Betriebsanleitungen zählen nicht dazu, ebenso wenig Bilderbücher. Es muss nicht ein zwanzig Zentimeter dicker Schinken sein, aber doch ein Buch, das mehr als nur zehn Seiten hat. Das sind die Hausaufgaben für morgen. Habt ihr noch irgendwelche Fragen?"

Die Klasse blieb still, jeder einzelne von ihnen wollte beim ersten Glockenklingeln gehen.

"Nun gut, ihr könnt gehen. Aber eins kann ich euch noch sagen: Wer morgen keinen Aufsatz abgibt, kassiert zwei Wochen Nachsitzen. Und jetzt verschwindet."

In diesem Augenblick erklang die Schulglocke, und alle Schüler packten in Windeseile ihre Sachen zusammen. Shinichi war der allererste, der das Klassenzimmer verliess, und Ran gehörte zum Mittelfeld. Sie war erst überrascht, warum ihr Freund fast schon fluchtartig den Raum verlassen hatte, und eine Antwort erhielt sie schneller als erwartet.

"Er wollte eigentlich noch mit mir reden, aber ich hab keine Lust dazu."

"Na dann, wenn du das sagst... Wann wirst du eigentlich mit dem Aufsatz anfangen?"

"Ich denke, sobald ich zu Hause bin", antwortete Shinichi und seufzte. "Ich erwarte nämlich heute noch einen Anruf von meinem Vater, und der wird wohl die ganze Nacht dauern."

"Ach so. Ich werde auch gleich damit anfangen, wenn ich zu Hause bin. Mal davon abgesehen, dass ich zuerst noch das Abendessen zubereiten muss."

"Mensch, Ran", seufzte Shinichi erneut. "Warum liest du deinem Vater nicht endlich mal die Leviten? Es kann doch nicht sein, dass du ihm immer alles machst. Du kochst für ihn, du putzt für ihn, du spielst sogar die Sekretärin für ihn, wenn er mal einen Fall an Land gezogen hat... Warum tust du das alles?"

"Aber das weisst du doch, Shinichi", sagte Ran und seufzte ebenfalls. "Weil es niemand sonst macht."

"Er hat eine Frau! Und er ist ein erwachsener Mann!"

"Ich sage nichts dazu", erwiderte Ran nur.

"Ich habe auch nichts gesagt", sagte Shinichi und lächelte. "Aber deinem Vater mal die Meinung geigen solltest du trotzdem."

Beide sahen sich an und brachen in Gelächter aus. Sie wussten, dass das bitter nötig wäre, aber beide wussten auch, dass es nicht so einfach war, wie es sich anhörte.

Eine halbe Stunde später sass Shinichi zu Hause in der Bibliothek und starrte die Bücher an. Die Hausaufgaben waren zwar so klar wie schon lange nicht mehr, aber trotzdem wollte ihm nichts Gescheites einfallen. Über welches Buch sollte er schreiben? Es gab so viele, die geradezu perfekt für einen Aufsatz waren, aber wie hiess es doch so schön: Wer die Wahl hatte, hatte die Qual...

Shinichi sah auf und drehte sich mit dem Stuhl einmal um die eigene Achse. Es gab hier so viele Bücher, warum also nur eines davon...?

Er begann zu grinsen. Er hatte es schon einmal getan, warum also sollte er es nicht wieder tun? Der nächste Tag würde es für seinen Lehrer in sich haben, das schwor er sich, beim Füllfederhalter seines Vaters.

Shinichi begann zu schreiben.

_Mein einfältiger Bekannter war wieder da. Heute war er nicht gut gelaunt, ganz im Gegenteil, aber woran das lag, erfuhr ich erst etwas später._

_"Das ist ein Kampf Allein gegen die Seelenfänger", sagte er._

_"Das kann ich mir denken, aber am Anfang war kein Mond. Es wird schon alles schiefgehen."_

_"Hast du Hilfe?"_

_"Ja."_

_"Von wem?"_

_"Vom Lama Balthasar, ausserdem noch von..."_

_Ich murmelte es so leise in meinen Bart, dass er nachfragen musste._

_"Was für ein Tier?"_

_"Das Mondpferd", wiederholte ich. "Der Pferdeflüsterer hat es zähmen können, und zwar Im Schatten des Pferdemondes."_

_Er war ganz überrascht._

_"Echt? Ich hab nämlich was ganz anderes gelesen, und zwar soll er angeblich an einer Virusjagd teilgenommen haben."_

_"Wo hast du das denn gelesen?"_

_"In einer Studie in Scharlachrot. Oder war es im Tal der Angst? Vielleicht auch in Seiner Abschiedsvorstellung, ich weiss es nicht mehr."_

_Ich blieb still, da der Bekannte schon wieder zu reden begann. "Die Lichter von Tokyo sind heute besonders schön, was? Zum Glück liegen die Morde es Herrn ABC schon in der Vergangenheit, sonst würde Die Jury jetzt noch zusammensitzen und über den Mord im Tal der Könige diskutieren."_

_"Du solltest mal eine Reise durch Japan machen, dann würdest du nicht immer an Ägypten, das Reich der Pharaonen, denken. Und mit Dem elften Gebot wirst du dann auch keine Schwierigkeiten haben, bei deinem Zweiten Gedächtnis."_

_"Schon möglich, aber Der Schatten von Thot wird mich immer verfolgen."_

_"Dann braue einen Wunschpunsch und bitte Die Drei ? um Hilfe, das wird doch nicht so schwierig sein."_

_"Das wurde bei Den letzten Tagen von Hongkong auch gesagt."_

_Der Bekannte seufzte. "Mein Leben als Kamikaze-Cowboy neigt sich wohl dem Ende zu. Der Pony Express ist Geschichte, genau wie Der Hund von Baskerville und Das Zeichen der Vier."_

_"Du hast das Schweizer Kuhleben vergessen."_

_"Vielleicht."_

_"Der Experte hat im Labor des Teufels einen Virus freigesetzt, der Fieber auslöst", sagte ich, um das Thema zu wechseln. "Wie nennst du das? Rosenrot, mausetot? Oder Wenn Mäuse Katzen jagen?"_

_"Nein, Sonne, Mord und Sterne."_

_"Dann sag doch gleich Sorry, wir haben die Landebahn verfehlt."_

_"Das kann ich nicht?"_

_"Warum nicht?"_

_"Weil ich dann vor dem Berg der Legende Ausgeliefert wäre. Ich spüre schon die Hand des Bösen über mir. Der Todesengel wartet, und seine Tödlichen Geschäfte... Das ist ein Bitteres Geheimnis, weisst du..."_

_"Ich kenne jemanden, der dir dabei helfen kann."_

_"Wer?"_

_"Harry Potter natürlich. Er kennt die Märchen von Beedle dem Barden und weiss, wo die Phantastischen Tierwesen zu finden sind. Ausserdem weiss er auch alles über Quidditch im Wandel der Zeiten. So Blind wie du denkst ist er nämlich nicht."_

_"Aber gegen Die Seuche Gottes, das Virus oder Die Vollstrecker kann auch er nichts machen."_

_"Oh doch, da bin ich mir ganz sicher."_

_"Auch gegen die Langoliers?"_

_"Auch gegen die. Das Lied der Delphine wird ihm dabei helfen, das hat er zum ersten Mal gehört, als er Verliebt in Afrika war."_

_"Das glaube ich nicht."_

_"Musst du aber."_

_"Ich muss gar nichts, nur Steuern zahlen und sterben."_

_"Aber nicht heute."_

_"Warum denn nicht?", fragte mein Gegenüber __und schaute mich herausfordernd an._

_"Weil jemand, den ich kenne, heute einen Aufsatz über uns schreibt", antwortete ich._

_Der Bekannte schaute mich entgeistert an, und für den Rest des Tages sagte er nur noch zwei Worte, die voller Entsetzen über seine Lippen kamen._

_"Schon wieder?"_

Das Gelächter seiner Mitschüler am nächsten Tag war wie schon letzte Woche sehr gross, aber dieses Mal übertraf sich die Klasse sogar noch. Was dem Lehrer allerdings überhaupt nicht gefiel...

Owari

Vielleicht kennt ihr ja ein paar der Bücher. xD


End file.
